Shellshock
by Mrs Doctor Who 11
Summary: The club is keeping it's tradition of tragedy. Basically a huge tragedy in Hollyokas, leading people to realise their true feelings for the others and then my own storyline. Crap summary but read plz :D


**Set on News Years Eve 2011, everything with Warren amaking Mitzeee dig up the grave happened but nothing past that. Multiple couples. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>New Years Eve, 2011.<p>

Ten minutes until midnight.

Most people in Hollyoaks were in Chez Chez, drinking and dancing and laughing the night away, hoping that 2012 would be better than 2011.

2011 - four murders, three births, two weddings and one cheating wife-to-be.

It's no wonder, when the people of Hollyoaks thought about the year they'd hard, the drank faster and danced harder and laughed longer.

Anything to forget the horror of this year.

Little did they know, this year was going to go off with a bang...

* * *

><p>Doug and Texas sat at home playing Snakes and Ladders.<p>

Texas rolled a three and ended up right at the bottom of the board for the fifth time.

"Eugh, what a crappy way to start a new year!" she groaned, flopping back on the sofa.

"You're just annoyed I'm beating you." Doug teased, flipping her a glance.

"Am not! Again, WHY are we here if we could be at Chez Chez with everyone else?" Texas asked.

"Because SOMEONE thought it was ok to click on a 'You won a free holiday! Just fill out your bank details and we'll send you the cash, free!' ad, therefore making you skint since someone withdrew all the money from your bank and credit cards, therefore meaning you could not go out due to lack of money, therefore meaning you made ME stay in with you so you wouldn't be lonely..." Doug said, climbing up a ladder.

"Oh. Yeah. That." Texas sighed.

After a few minutes Texas burst out: "Can we at least do something else? This is boring!"

"Scrabble?" Doug suggested weakly and Texas buried her head in her hands.

"I wonder what normal people are doing tonight?" Texas mumbled.

* * *

><p>Insie Chez Chez, it was amazing.<p>

The music was loud, the people were happy and the drink was flowing.

Amy and Michaela were stood at the bar, yelling to each other over the pounding music.

"I feel bad for leaving Ste on his own." Amy confessed.

"Hey, you deserve a night out once in a while!" Michaela retorted.

"Yeah, but it's New Years Eve and he's just sat on his own at home, the kids'll be in bed and I don't want him brooding!" Amy worried.

"Brooding about what?" Michaela asked.

"Y'know... Brendan!" Amy said.

"Ladies - are my ears burning?" Brendan appeared on the other side of the bar.

"I wish." Amy muttered, scowling at Brendan.

"Well, where's Steven tonight?" he ignored her comment.

"At home, not that you care." Amy said.

"What? Why wouldn't I care?" Brendan feigned offence.

"Well you didn't seem to care when you beat him up."

"Hey, don't forget it was him doing that to YOU not so long ago."

"Three years Brendan. And it's not his fault, he had a hard time growing up."

"What, and you think I didn't?" Brendan grinned, then leaned over the bar until he was nose to nose with Amy. "He may have had a hard life, but compared to mine, his is a walk in the park."

"Eurgh, are you snogging? Thought you was gay anyway?" Michaela said loudly.

Brendan grinned sarcastically.

"What a waste." Michaela said looking him up and down.

"Michaela!" Amy protested.

"What?" Michaela said innocently.

Rolling her eyes, Amy left Chez Chez.

* * *

><p>Ste sat in the dark, flipping through channels on the TV.<p>

He left it on a comedy programme.

He was just starting to enjoy it when the adverts came on.

One in particular caught his attention straight away.

A woman walked up to a shop counter.

"Hi, I'm looking for a friend who will try something on with me so my boyfriend will hit me?" she asked chirpily.

The screen changed to the woman, lying on the floor, her face cut and bruised.

"You were asking for it! He kissed you - couldn't you have stopped it sooner if you didn't want him to? This is your fault!" the man standing over her yelled.

Then, a message.

'No one asks to be beaten. IT'S NOT THEIR FAULT.'

This reminded Ste of how he'd abused Amy and he was washed with guilt.

He needed to get out of the flat; he was going mad.

As if on cue, Lucas began to wail from his cot.

Ste went into the room and lifted Lucas up, bouncing him on his hip.

"Hey! Looks like someone needs a nice calming ride in the pram to get them off to sleep, eh?" Ste soothed, and he began to prepare Lucas for going outside.

* * *

><p>"C'mon people, nine minutes 'till midnight!" Cheryl's voice boomed over the speakers. "We've got a special surprise to welcome the New Year, so party hard and stick around!"<p>

Everyone wooped and continued to dance.

Michaela had followed Amy out of Chez Chez.

"Amy! Amy, wait!" she yelled, grabbing Amy's arm. "What's wrong? It was only a joke!"

"That man abused Ste Michaela!" Amy said exasperatedly.

"Well how was I meant to know that?" Michaela said sulkily.

"And even if he hadn't, he's still bad news! He's been a prime suspect for murder more times than you can shake a stick at!" Amy exclaimed.

Michaela giggled.

"What?" Amy asked.

"More times than you can shake a stick at? Of all the things to say!" Michaela burst out laughing.

Amy began to smile involuntarily.

"C'mon, let's get back inside, don't want to miss this big finale, eh?" Michaela put an arm around Amy and they went back inside the club.

* * *

><p>Bart and Sinead were sat on a bench in Hollyoaks park passing a bottle of Vodka between them.<p>

"So," Sinead said, taking a swig from the bottle. "Where are the others?"

"Most are babysitting, the others are skint." Bart explained.

"Well we're only in the park, couldn't they afford to sit on a bench for a bit?" Sinead asked.

"Yeah, but... it's nice to be just us sometimes, isn't it?" Bart said, cuddling closer to her.

"Mmmm." Sinead agreed.

"What about your mates?" Bart asked.

"They're all out partying." Sinead said.

"Nice of them to invite you." Bart grinned.

"Well, I told them something the other day, and they gave me some advice, which I said I wasn't going to listen to and they sort of thought I was idiot and... we're not speaking." Sinead confessed.

"Oh." Bart said, then after a while: "What did you tell them?"

Sinead looked at him anxiously, weighing up how he'd react.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p>Brendan was bored to death of being in the club.<p>

He was just stood behind the bar serving drink after drink, watching others have fun whilst he found himself alone again for another year.

Why did he push those he loved away?

He had promised himself he would never become his father - what an idiot he was to ever think he had a choice.

Mind you, Cheryl han't turned out like him.

She'd managed to find good friends, a job, no man yet but he'd come along soon.

Cheryl was a wonderful person and Brendan was going to make people see it.

Speaking of Cheryl:

"Come on, I'll take over now." she smiled, leaning on the bar.

"Ye sure?" he glanced up. "It's pretty crowded and Ste's off."

"Yeah, come on, you've been going all night you deserve a break!" Cheryl gave him a peck on the cheek as she took over.

Brendan considered what to do with himself.

He could stay with all these people and enjoy the last of 2011 or he could leave, sit at home alone and broody.

Home it was then.

* * *

><p>"Look Michaela, it's been so much fun but I really ought to be at home with Ste and the kids." Amy said apologetically.<p>

"Oh, you're so BORING! Can't you at least stay for whatever this big surprise is?" Michaela complained.

"I dunno... I don't want him all alone!" Amy said guiltily.

"Pwease?" Michaela pouted.

Amy bit her lip.

* * *

><p>Ste pushed the double-buggy around the square.<p>

Leah was fast-asleep and Lucas was nearly sleeping too.

Both were wrapped up in blankets in the chilly air and he could see the lights flooding out of Chez Chez's window.

He began to walk down an alley; the light was broken so it was almost pitch black.

Suddenly, at the end, shadows appeared.

Several huge men were walking into the alley towards him.

Backing up, he tried to get away quickly.

However, the men caught up to him almost at once.

Grabbing Ste, they shoved the buggy aside.

"Please, don't hurt them!" he cried anxiously, watching the buggy as the men surrounded him.

"Give us your wallet then." one of the men said, brandishing a knife.

"Ok, it's in my pocket, I'll get it alright?" Ste said calmly, reaching a hand into his pocket while the man held the knife to his kneck.

Ste felt in all his pockets but his wallet was nowhere to be found.

"Listen, I've left it at home." Ste said, beginning to get worried.

"What?"

"I don't have it."

"Liar."

"I'm not lieing!"

"Well maybe you've got something in the pram, eh?" the man grinned nastily.

"No, please, I swear if I had anything I'd give it to you!" Ste yelled.

Whilst one held Ste's arms behind his back, the others began to shake the pram viciously, rummaging through it's pockets until Leah woke up squawking.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here!" the man with the knife lifted Leah from the pram. "I wonder if she's got your money?"

"Don't touch her!" Ste yelled, struggling more which only resulted in his arms getting shoved painfully further up his back.

"I wonder..." the man said, holding the knife up to Leah's face. "Do you have any money now?"

"I swear I've got none!" Ste paniced.

The man pulled back the sleeve of Leah's pyjama top, holding the knife to her pearly white arm.

"Now?"

"I swear I don't!"

The man held Leah tightly as he carved into her flesh.

Blood glimmered on the blade in the night as Leah screamed in pain, yelling for Ste.

"Now?"

"Please, just let her go!" Ste sobbed.

Again the man carved something else into Leah's arm.

"How about now?" he yelled over Leah's agonised shrieks.

"Please, I'll take you back to my flat, you can take anything you want, just don't hurt her!" tears rolled down Ste's cheeks as he watched his daughter writhe in pain.

"And risk you calling the coppers? No chance! If it's that important you'll find something right here, right now..." the man grunted, stabbing into Leah's arm a third time.

"Daddy!" Leah sobbed, trying to hold out her arms to Ste who struggled in vain.

"Please, hurt me instead, just LEAVE HER!" Ste screamed, struggling harder, not caring if he broke his arms so long as it meant Leah would soon be safely back in them.

The man just grinned and plunged the knife into Leah's now bloodied skin a fourth time.

* * *

><p>"You're... pregnant?" Bart asked in disbelief.<p>

"Yeah. Now I know it's not exactly planned, but... just think of it. Little baby. Me and you. We'll be a proper family. It'll be perfect." Sinead smiled happily as she leaned against Bart, looking at the stars.

"Yeah. Perfect." Bart said uncertainly.

* * *

><p>Brendan checked his watch as he left the club - five minutes to midnight.<p>

He heard a commotion a little way from the club and, thinking it was a few rowdy celebrators, leaned over the balcony to see what was going on.

From what he could see, there was some sort of fight.

Several men were searching something and, nearby, another was holding a man back.

The man seemed to pleading with another, who was holding a knife... and a child.

"Hey!" Brendan yelled in shock. "HEY!"

They spotted him and he began to sprint down the stairs.

The man being held back turned his head to see him and Brendan realised with a sickening twist of the stomach; it was Ste.

Upon sighting him, Ste began to yell.

"Brendan, help! They've got Leah, they're hurting her, hurry!"

"Shut it you!" one of the men searching the buggy kneed Ste in the stomach making him double over in pain.

Brendan reached the man holding Leah and punched him hard in the face.

Leah slipped from his arms but Brendan caught her easily, setting the sobbing toddler on the ground and kicking the guy in the face.

He turned to the one holding Ste and smashed a fist into his face too.

As soon as Ste was free, he set on the others like a wild animal.

They soon ran away with their tails between their legs, but not before Brendan got a few punches in himself.

Brendan turned, panting, to see Ste smashing his fists all over the guy who had used the knife on Leah.

"DON'T... TOUCH... MY... DAUGHTER... EVER... AGAIN!" Ste screamed, pounding punches all over the man on the floor.

"Steven. That's enough." Brendan said quietly.

"NO!" Ste yelled, smashing his fist into the guys face.

The man lay still on the pavement, covered in his blood and Leah's.

Ste opened his hand shakily to reveal... the knife.

"Oh my God... he was using it on Leah, I took it off him, I didn't even realise I was holding it, I..." Ste began to cry.

"It's not your fault." Brendan comforted him.

Sudenly, Ste was kissing Brendan, or Brendan was kissing Ste; it was unclear who had started it.

They broke apart, heads together, the moment bittersweet - remembering their love right near the corpse of the man Ste had just murdered.

Then Ste remembered Leah, running over to his weakly crying daughter and hoisting her into his arms.

He kissed her, more tears in his eyes as he tenderly took her bloodied arm.

On it were four letters, one word.

LIAR.

* * *

><p>Ste and Brendan looked at the crudely fashioned words emblazened on little Leah's skin.<p>

She looked pale and her cries were weakening; even scarier than her sobbing was her flopping almost lifelessly in his arms.

"Brendan, we have to get her to hospital, she-" Ste began, but a figure stepped from the shadows.

Ste stepped back, protecting Leah but Brendan took a step forward, squaring up ready to fight.

Warren Fox stood before them, his usual grin firmly in place.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Brendan asked - Warren should have been in prison right now for murder and attempted murder.

"Just came back for a little visit. Y'know, see old friends... and you of course!"

"How did you leave prison?" Brendan gritted his teeth and faced him angrily.

"Oh come on Brendan. Those idiots I hired to beat you up inside are nothing. I can get a lot more done in prison than get a few acquaintances beat up - like help me get out for instance!"

"How'd you do it then?" Brendan said grimly.

"And give you tips for when you're in next time? I don't think so!" Warren chuckled as Brendan shoved his face menacingly near Warren's.

"Why come here Foxy? Why come to the one place where you're likely to be found and sent back?" Brendan asked.

"One word Brady. Revenge."

"And how d'you plan to get that revenge with everyone baying for yer blood?" Brendan spat.

"Oh I dunno. But let's just say this..." Warren backed into the shadows, arms out. "I have a feeling tonight's gonna go off with a bang!"

"What do you think he means?" Ste asked worriedly, strapping Leah back into her buggy.

"I dunno, but we have to ditch the body." Brendan sighed.

"What? Can't we just go to the police, tell 'em it were self-defense or something?" Ste asked.

"Listen, Steven, there may have been five or six men here tonight, but I'll tell you something - there's only three left. One's me, one's you, and one's him. Now, we have the guys that killed him swearing it was self-defense, but guess what, he's dead, and LOOK WHO'S HOLDING THE KNIFE." Brendan whispered as Ste looked down at the blade in his palm.

Brendan drove Ste and the kids to the hospital, the body of the man in the trunk.

Brendan stopped at a lake in the middle of nowhere.

Ste opened his mouth to ask, and then realised what had to be done.

They watched the man sink before Brendan threw the knife in after him.

Brendan grabbed the blanket the man had lain on in his trunk and threw that in too, before getting the car and speeding into the night.

At the hospital, Ste explained about being mugged and what one man had done to Leah's arm - they whisked her away with talks of antibiotics and IV's as Brendan and Ste stood waiting.

They didn't mention the man they had killed.

Three minutes had passed when Brendan jumped up, yelling into the silent waiting room: "Shit!"

"What?" Ste asked as people all around looked at them.

"Foxy - bloody Foxy - he wouldn't, wouldn't go that far... would he?"

"Brendan, what?"

"He said tonight would go off with a bang. In the back of the club is cannisters of flammabe gas, and if he released it all night... One spark and the whole thing goes up." Brendan said frantically.

"But it's alright, I mean why would there be fire in a club?" Ste reassured him.

"The big surprise tonight. Cheryl's gonna light a huge 2011 statue on fire. It's a simple trick, it'd burn out quickly, easy. But she won't even get to light it, coz just that one spark... boom." Brendan ran from the waiting room, checking his watch.

Two minutes.

* * *

><p>One minute to midnight and Brendan roared along the roads bordering the village.<p>

Fifty seconds to midnight and Texas and Doug raised glasses of cheap champagne, toasting the New Year wth the thought that at least it couldn't be worse than the 2011 they'd had.

Forty seconds until midnight and Amy and Michaela began to descend the steps inside Chez Chez, getting pushed aside by partiers and over-enthusiastic couples.

Thirty seconds until midnight and Sinead and Bart sat side by side, together and yet so apart.

Twenty seconds until midnight and Ste tried to console the shrieking Lucas, worried sick about Leah all alone in hospital but even more worried about what would happen to her mother if he didn't get to Chez Chez in time.

Ten seconds to midnight and the countdown in Chez Chez began as the huge 2011 sign was revealed.

Nine seconds to midnight and Brendan jumped from the car and sprinted through the streets, Ste right behind him.

Eight seconds to midnight and Cheryl made her way to the statue.

Seven seconds to midnight and Amy and Michaela were still fighting their way to the bottom of the stairs.

Six seconds to midnight and Leah sat in hospital, in pain, alone and sobbing inconsolably.

Five seconds to midnight and Brendan ran past The Dog.

Four seconds to midnight and Cheryl reached the statue.

Three seconds to midnight and Brendan tore through the road, Chez Chez coming into view.

Two seconds to midnight and Cheryl took out the matches and made sure everyone was stood well back.

One second and Brendan screeched around the corner to Chez Chez, watching with tortured eyes.

Midnight hit as Ste caught up with him.

Nothing happened.

"Maybe he was lying." Ste said, clutching Lucas to his chest.

Then Chez Chez exploded.

* * *

><p><strong>You like? This'll be a sort of series of chapters like episodes, and I have an EXTREMELY interseting storyline to experiment with. Review and I'll update and give out virtual mints. Yes, mints. They're mmy thing now. I know, I'm like a restaurant with the little bowls of sweets aren't I?<strong>

**Mrs Doctor Who 11 xx**


End file.
